


Never Mentioned, Never Told

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Drinking, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Gentle Sex, Jealousy, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: McCree pays Sombra a visit on what turns out to be her birthday. What starts out as a fun night of drinking, however, makes McCree realize just how little he actually knows about her.





	Never Mentioned, Never Told

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This fic was written as a special birthday request. I was so excited for this one; it's got a lot of stuff I really enjoy reading in it, so I hope you all like it just as much!
> 
> There is a brief appearance of an original character in this fic. He's not my creation, but rather someone the requester asked to have included.

Six months. That’s how long it’s been since they started this little fling-gone-big. It had been an accident, really - a chance encounter while Sombra had been on a mission. McCree had been attracted to her at first sight, and she’d approached him readily. He later found out that she had recognized him from both the wanted posters and his old Overwatch files, and her original interest had been purely for intel-gathering purposes, but she’d lost interest in that as soon as he’d fucked her into the mattress and told her he had no intention of rejoining Overwatch.

“You’re much more interesting when you’re naked anyway,” she had said. And McCree was inclined to agree.

But neither of them had wanted to leave things like that. Sombra was too good, and she’d clearly enjoyed herself. So they’d agreed to keep it going, make it a steady thing. Whenever McCree happened to be in Dorado, and whenever Sombra wasn’t running around doing… whatever it was Talon wanted her to do, they would meet up and fuck until they were both satisfied (or close to it, anyway). And besides, McCree had figured it was a good opportunity to get info out of her, too. Sombra wasn’t particularly tight-lipped about these things if she didn’t deem them important.

They had a good thing going. McCree had even started looking forward to his little visits.

He knocked on the door.

It took a hot second, but he could hear movement on the other side of the door. When Sombra opened it, she practically beamed at him.

“Hola, cowboy,” she said.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Delayed flight; you know how it is.” McCree grinned back sheepishly at her. Sombra didn’t seem to mind, though, aside from putting on a show of being annoyed. She was a terrible actress.

“Couldn’t even be on time for my birthday…” She scolded him, clicking her tongue and shaking her head. “Sometimes I don’t know why I even bother with you.”

“No shit!” McCree said, instinctively reaching up to sweep his hat off his head. “Well, if I’d’ve known that, I would’ve gotten an earlier flight.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sombra rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling. “You’re here now, yeah? So make it up to me.” She stepped over the threshold of her home, shut the door, and wrapped her arms around one of McCree’s. “We’re going drinking tonight, cowboy!”

Drinking, huh? Who was he to argue with that?

\---

The walk to the bar was longer than McCree was expecting. They had decided not to go to Calavera’s, their usual haunt (it being where they met and all), and instead opted to go somewhere a little nicer. Why not, since it was Sombra’s birthday and McCree had just cashed in on a pretty big bounty?

As they walked, McCree decided to regale Sombra with the story of the shootout he’d survived in order to get that bounty, and he made damn sure to embellish as many details as he could.

“So there I was, one bullet left, four guys on my tail, all of ‘em shooting at me like I was some kinda criminal--”

“I mean, you are.”

“—Details! Anyway, I’m just about cornered when I get this great idea. So I dive behind a couple of garbage bins, and bullets are flyin’ right over my head, through the plastic, and I get this idea. So I just stand up, kick it over, and I must’ve been runnin’ on more adrenaline than I thought, because--”

“Oh, no, don’t tell me--”

“It flies somethin’ like twenty feet, I dunno, and knocks one of ‘em off his feet and right onto his head!”

Sombra cringed, sucking in a pained breath through her teeth. “Oof! And then what?”

“Then everything spills out, and - I kid you not - one of them trips and falls on a _banana peel._ Like a goddamn cartoon, I’m tellin’ ya.”

Sombra laughed loudly, breaking away from McCree’s arm to slap him. “He did _not_!”

“Did too!”

“God, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever - no, you know what, I can believe it. Some stupid _tonto_ did the same thing fighting that giant Overwatch monkey. Ruined the whole operation!” Sombra shook her head. Her smirk made it pretty clear she didn’t care about the mission, though – not past the hilarity of it being unraveled by a banana peel, anyway.

“Where do you even get people like that?”

“I dunno,” Sombra said. “Probably the same place you found those thugs.”

“...You got me there.”

Their laughter slowly ebbed into a comfortable silence. Sombra took up McCree’s arm again and he let her lead him along through the back streets of Dorado, smiling all the while. It was nice, just spending time with her like this. No pressure, just the promise of a good time. He already knew he was going to get laid, so going out for drinks like this… it felt more like a date than a booty call.

McCree’s smile faltered. He wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to think on it long. A voice snapped the cowboy out of his thoughts, and next thing he knew, someone in neon sugarskull-style face paint was jogging up to the two of them.

“No way! Is that you, Nacho?”

Sombra pulled away from McCree and took a few steps forward to meet… whoever this was. He must have been a friend, because as soon as she was close enough, he engulfed her in his big, strong arms and squeezed. Sombra laughed and returned the embrace. Even though she was noticeably less enthusiastic, McCree couldn’t help the strange pang in his chest at the display of familiarity.

“The one and only!” The man said. He pulled back from Sombra and grinned. “How you been, girl? It’s your birthday, right? Off to go celebrate?”

“You know it.” Sombra playfully punched Nacho’s arm. “Got someone else to pay for it, too.”

McCree’s brow twitched. He opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a booming laugh from the other man. “Si, si, that’s my girl! So what is he, your boyfriend?”

Again, McCree felt an odd pang in his chest. He could feel his face redden a bit, but before he could say anything, Sombra waved her hand dismissively. “Pfff! No, no, nothing like that. Just an old friend come by for a visit.”

 _Friend._ McCree frowned, though he wasn’t sure why that word made his brow furrow and his chest clench.

“Ah, good. I was worried for a second there that our little Oli--”

“ _Aaaaand_ speaking of which, we’d better get going! The tequila isn’t gonna drink itself, is it?” Sombra hastily moved back to McCree and began to pull him away. “Good seeing you, Nacho! Say hi to the gang for me.”

“You got it.” Nacho raised his arm to wave the two of them off. “Adios!” He called out, turning around and returning his own business.

Sombra breathed a loud sigh of relief. “Phew! Sorry about that. Wasn’t really expecting to run into him.”

“It’s all good,” McCree responded. But although he couldn’t quite put his finger on why, he felt anything but good about it.

\---

They sat at a corner table. Sombra had ordered them each two tequila shots to kick the night off, then a local specialty - some neon green drink that tasted a lot stronger than it looked. McCree had no idea what the hell was in it.

“Whatever happened to a good, old fashioned whiskey?” McCree asked, teeth bared in a smile as he put his admittedly delicious green drink down.

“Don’t tell me you don’t like this,” Sombra retorted. Her cheeks were red with the beginnings of a drunken flush. And in the low light of the bar, McCree had to admit that she looked… _stunning._ It felt like too strong a word for the situation, but with every rotation of her wrist to stir her drink, Sombra edged closer and closer to the definition of it.

“Guilty as charged, for once.” McCree said. He took another sip while Sombra laughed at him, trying to hide how enamoured he was in that moment.

They sat in silence for another long while, just enjoying their drinks and the atmosphere. Well, that wasn’t entirely true; McCree wished he could say he was enjoying himself, but every time he tried to relax and just let the moment wash over him, he found his thoughts returning back to Nacho.

If Sombra noticed him stewing, she didn’t say anything. She just signaled to the bartender to bring two more drinks over - “Another of these for me, and a whiskey for my friend over here!”

There was that word again. _Friend_. That was what they were, weren’t they? Friends, but with benefits. And he liked it that way. He did, really. But something just… didn’t feel right about it tonight.

A waitress set their drinks down. McCree blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, and picked up the whiskey glass. “Thanks,” he said. Sombra just laughed.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re the one paying, you might as well get what you want.” She grinned and leaned over the table. “Old man. Can’t keep up with these hip new drinks?”

“It ain’t that!” McCree insisted, slapping the table playfully. Sombra reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing hard. Yeah, she was definitely well on her way to drunkenness. “And you ain’t that much younger than me anyway! I just never saw anythin’ this green occurrin’ naturally. You sure it’s safe?”

“Oh, yeah, me and the boys in Los Muertos used to drink this kind of thing all the time,” Sombra insisted.

And there it was. Just when he thought he was finally able to get away from thoughts of Nacho, he came right back into the conversation. Sombra must have noticed the souring of his expression at her words though, because she gave McCree’s hand another squeeze. A warm thrill shot through McCree’s arm, and he looked down at their joined hands. “What, don’t tell me you’re not okay with the fact I ran around with a gang? Mr. Teenage-founder-of-Deadlock?”

McCree shook his head. “Nah.”

“Then what?”

McCree paused. He really had to think about how to answer that. What _was_ his problem? He didn’t care that Sombra used to be a member of Los Muertos - hell, she ran with Talon now, and that was about ten times worse. But he’d made peace with that, so why was he so bothered by this?

He frowned. It had nothing to do with Los Muertos, he decided, and everything to do with Nacho. He and Sombra had seemed… close. They were clearly friends, and from a time way back before McCree had ever known Sombra existed. Which meant that Nacho knew things about Sombra he didn’t. And, come to think of it, Sombra had never really been forthcoming about herself. He didn’t even know her _name_. Not her real one, anyway.

He’d known this for ages, of course. But it had never really bothered him until now.

“I dunno. Guess seein’ you with your friend got me thinkin’.”

“Friend? You mean Ignacio?” Sombra cocked her head to the side, trying to figure out where McCree was going with this. “I don’t know if I’d call us friends. Exes, maybe, but even that’s kind of being generous.”

McCree took hold of his whiskey again and lifted it to his lips to try to hide his deepening frown. “How d’you mean?”

Sombra shrugged. “We were in the same gang, around the same age. We made out a couple times. You know. We were young; it never went anywhere.”

McCree nodded. He felt a cool wave of relief wash over him, only for a fire to ignite again when Sombra said, “Nothing past a blowjob or two. Like I said, we were young and stupid. No big deal.”

McCree shrugged. “Right,” he said, trying his hardest to sound casual. He waited a moment, rolling a thought around in his mind before giving voice to it. Debating if he even should. But he had to; he had been preoccupied with it ever since he’d heard the sound of… something come from Ignacio’s mouth. Something that Sombra had been quick to cut off.

“So, there was one point while the two of you were talkin’,” McCree started slowly. The way Sombra tensed up under his gaze did not go amiss, but she tried to play it off by picking up her drink again. A trick she seemed to have picked up from him. “He started to say somethin’...”

Sombra took a long, loud pull of her drink. McCree frowned; it was clear she was avoiding the question.

After a moment, Sombra came up for air. She pushed her empty glass aside. “Look,” she said. “Why don’t we get out of here? We both know you didn’t come here to drink. I think it’s about time I got my _real_ birthday present.”

McCree’s lips quirked up half-heartedly. He laughed hollowly, raised his whiskey to his mouth, and emptied the glass in one final swig. “Sounds like a plan.”

\---

A few minutes and a lot more money than McCree would have liked to have spent later, they were back on their way to Sombra’s house. Fortunately, there were no more run-ins with her old gangmates, but the chatter between the two of them had definitely subsided in favour of contemplative silence.

McCree had no idea what Sombra was thinking about, but he couldn’t get his mind off of how little he knew about her. And, more importantly, how little Sombra was willing to tell him. Why couldn’t she just answer the one question--?

His thoughts were cut off abruptly when they arrived at Sombra’s home. He hadn’t even noticed how close they had been getting until they were at the front door and she was already shoving him inside and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

Something strange happened, however. Though their kiss had started out as passionate and lustful as ever, it soon slowed to something much softer, much gentler. It was almost like Sombra was asking him a question, trying to feel out what she could and couldn’t do. It was… weird. But McCree couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

Anger momentarily subsided, he lifted a hand to Sombra’s face and cupped her cheek gently. He opened his eyes and saw hers open too, staring at him wondrously.

McCree pulled back. “Everythin’ okay?” he asked, suddenly worried. Sombra blinked, like she was shaking herself out of a trance, and nodded hastily.

“Y-yeah,” she said. “Todo bien.”

McCree wasn’t totally convinced, but he decided not to press the issue this time. Besides, he was a little bit taken aback as well -- the way she was looking at him, eyes wide and shining, face flushed a pretty shade of red under her bold, dark makeup…

He leaned in and kissed her. It was just the same as before: soft and gentle, but a little more insistent this time. McCree’s heart beat rapidly, faster and harder than it ever had before when kissing Sombra. Something was… different. He couldn’t put his finger on it, though. Not quite.

Slowly, Sombra reached up and unwrapped the serape from McCree’s neck, slipping it off him and letting it fall to the floor. She pressed against him, chest to chest, slowly leading him back to the bed, but unwilling to break the connection of their lips. McCree groaned into the kiss when he felt a knee slide between his legs. Sombra slowly began to move it, gradually coaxing McCree to hardness.

He felt the backs of his calves hit the bedframe, and he wrapped his arms around Sombra’s waist to pull her down on top of him as he sat on the edge of the mattress. She crawled onto his lap, straddling him, and McCree pulled her down so her groin was flush with his. He slowly began to roll his hips up into hers, and Sombra moaned, grinding back down on him eagerly.

McCree slipped his hands under the hem of Sombra’s shirt and lifted it up over her head, finally breaking their kiss. As soon as it was off, Sombra reached forward to undo the buttons on McCree’s shirt.

“It’s too hot to wear long sleeves,” she said, voice uncharacteristically soft. “And with that stupid blanket of yours on, too… I’m amazed you didn’t get heat stroke.”

“I’ve been through worse,” McCree answered. He shrugged out of his shirt once Sombra got the last button open; it fell behind him, and a moment later Sombra had pushed him down flat on his back. She smiled before leaning in and kissing him again, one hand pushing his hair out of his face while the other began petting at the bulge in his jeans.

McCree moaned, opening his mouth just long enough to let Sombra slip her tongue inside it. His hands came up to her waist, stroking up her back until he reached her bra. He unhooked it deftly, by now used to doing it without looking. It fell loose. McCree slid his hands underneath the cups to grope and massage Sombra’s breasts.

The hacker keened into his mouth. She arched her back, inadvertently pressing herself closer to McCree. McCree took that chance to break the kiss and slide down the bed a few inches, just far enough he could kiss Sombra’s nipples and take one into his mouth. He sucked gently, reveling in the harsh breaths of air puffing from her lips. “F-Fuck…”

He reached around to smack her ass lightly before pulling off. “You like that, huh?”

Sombra just nodded and grinned down at him. “Shut up,” she said.

“Make me,” McCree said back.

And she tried, for a time. Sombra leaned down and kissed him again, but only long enough to steal his breath away. She came back up with a _pop_! and immediately slid down McCree’s body to undo his belt and fly. She kissed his dick through his jeans and rubbed circles into his thigh with her thumb. With a sly look up at him, Sombra used her free hand to pull McCree’s cock out and stroke it slowly.

McCree’s breath rattled out from between his teeth as Sombra pressed her lips to the tip. He was almost tempted to start talking again, to tell her that she had yet to make him completely shut up, but anything he might have said evaporated on his tongue as she took him into her mouth completely.

Sombra was just as good as ever. She stuck her tongue out, pressing the flat of it against the bottom of his shaft as she bobbed her head up and down on it. She went slowly, taking in and savoring as much as she could. It was a little bit strange from her, since she was so often frenzied and desperate in her attentions, like she had to hurry or she’d never get another chance to blow him. McCree was enamoured; he stared down at her reverently, and instead of fisting a hand in her hair and pushing her forward, he simply petted Sombra, encouraging her to keep going at her own pace. Sombra sighed and hummed around him, sending a pleasant vibration through McCree’s cock that spread all throughout his core. His eyes fluttered shut and Sombra took him in all the way, lips wrapping around his base while his tip pressed against the back of her throat.

She pulled back and off of him, both of them loudly gasping for air. McCree hadn’t realized how close he was until the feeling of Sombra’s warm, wet mouth had left him, and he was suddenly glad for the break. He didn’t want this to end just yet.

Which, he realized, was another weird thought. Usually he couldn’t wait to come. He would take everything he could from Sombra and give her just as much back. It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to have come three or four times apiece by the end of the night, with a few short breaks in between to account for McCree’s refractory period.

But tonight was different. He didn’t want to take breaks. Didn’t want to just hurriedly take whatever Sombra offered. He didn’t want to render her a wordless, guileless mess of ecstatic screams and pleasure.

He wanted to treat her right.

Sombra shuffled up to him, still on her knees. Her hands on his thighs snapped McCree out of his thoughts once more. He gazed down at her. She smiled up at him, and he returned it easily.

“Come here,” he said.

Sombra came up quietly, crawling back to where she had been on his lap and holding herself just above his cock, ready to lower herself onto it at any second, but McCree shook his head. “Not this time,” he said quietly, reaching up to stroke her chin with his thumb. “I wanna watch you properly.”

It took a second for Sombra to register his meaning, but when she did, her eyes went wide. “...Oh,” she said, and nodded dumbly. McCree couldn’t help but laugh. He leaned up and kissed her softly, lips connected even as Sombra climbed back off of him and stood up. It only broke when McCree had to stand up as well to let her lie down.

“Go on,” McCree said. With a grin, Sombra rolled onto the bed, reached up, and beckoned McCree to follow her.

He did. He moved between her legs and she spread them willingly for him. McCree grinned and slipped a finger into Sombra. She hardly needed the stretch, but with the way she keened and moaned as he stroked her from the inside, she didn’t seem to mind.

“How’s that feel?” McCree asked, though he already knew the answer. Sure enough, Sombra laughed.

“Like you even need to ask,” she breathed out between gasps. She arched her back and groaned as McCree added another finger and began to thrust them in and out of her slowly.

“Just wanted to make sure,” he said. After another few thrusts, he pulled his fingers out and used the slick that coated them to partially lube himself up. McCree’s breath hitched as he stroked himself back to full mast and lined his cock up with Sombra’s pussy.

“You ready?” he asked.

“Always,” Sombra said.

McCree smiled, nodded, and slid inside her.

He moved slowly, watching Sombra’s face as he fully sheathed himself. Her eyes rolled shut and her lips fell open on a silent moan, her entire body seizing and quivering below him. Usually Sombra took him in quickly, grinning up at him and rolling her whole body into him in an attempt to make him feel even better, but McCree wondered if maybe he liked this better. She was so pretty like this, so beautiful…

And that’s when everything finally clicked. He’d never thought of her as beautiful before. Had never wanted to lean down and kiss her just for the sake of kissing her - it was always just a heat of the moment thing, because kissing was something you just _did_ during sex. But this felt like more than just sex. This time, it felt like…

Sombra’s eyes fluttered open. She reached up and stroked McCree’s beard. “¿Qué pasa?” She asked, her voice rolling over him and warming his gut pleasantly.

“Nothing,” McCree said. “I just like the view.”

Sombra blinked and looked away. If McCree didn’t know any better, he’d have said she was blushing. She mumbled something under her breath he couldn’t catch, so McCree laughed and poked at her cheek. “What?”

“...I said it’s not so bad from down here, either.”

“...Oh.”

He was momentarily stunned into silence and stillness. Sombra refused to look at him directly again, but she wasn’t willing to wait for him to snap out of his stupor, so she took matters into her own hands and began to wiggle her hips, sending a wave of pleasure through McCree and thoroughly reminding him where he was and what he was doing.

“Right,” he muttered to himself. A second later, he was back at it, thrusting in and out of Sombra slowly and gently. Any snappy remarks she normally would have made to try and get him to speed up never made it past her lips tonight; she simply moaned whenever McCree did something good, gasped out “yes, yes, yes,” as he found a better angle and position, and wrapped her legs around his waist, not to control the pace, but to bring him as close to her as he could.

McCree buried his face in Sombra’s neck, inhaling deeply and pressing his lips to her soft, sweat-damp skin. She turned her head, the soft, almost muted whines spilling from her lips close enough McCree could hear them loud and clear. A hand roamed down his back, smooth, manicured nails leaving light trails behind them in their wake. McCree groaned, already starting to get close…

And then Sombra undid him. She sighed into his ear and a chill ran through his body, but the pleasure of that was nothing at all compared to what he felt when she pressed her lips to his ear and breathed, “Jesse…”

McCree would not be able to recall later exactly the kind of noise he made as he came, but he was certain he would have to insist it was deep and manly as ever, instead of the strangled whine it more likely was. He felt Sombra shudder against him a moment after he finished. She came too, a quiet mantra of “Jesse, Jesse, Jesse,” spilling from her lips as she did. McCree kept thrusting into her through it, hoping he could stay hard enough to last for her. He did, but only because the way she tightened around him felt so good he couldn’t help himself.

When they both finished, Sombra fell back flat against the bed, her legs and arms falling spread-eagle from where they had been clinging to McCree. McCree pulled out of her slowly and rolled over to sit next to her, returning the dopey, sex-stupid grin Sombra gave him.

They stayed like that a few minutes, relaxing and trying to catch their breaths. McCree’s eyes slid shut and he came dangerously close to nodding off before he suddenly heard Sombra speak.  
  
“Olivia.”

“Hm?” McCree cracked an eye open and sat up a little, looking at Sombra curiously. Her expression was unreadable, and for a moment, McCree wondered which one of them seemed more vulnerable.

“Olivia. That’s what Nacho was going to say. Before, I mean.”

At the mention of Ignacio, McCree’s heart tightened. He swallowed thickly and nodded. “I see,” he said. “So does that mean…”

“That’s my name,” Sombra continued. “Olivia Colomar.”

“Olivia Colomar.” McCree repeated the name reverently, rolling it on his tongue and savouring it like a forbidden treat. In many ways, that was exactly what it was.

He took Sombra’s -- Olivia’s -- hand and lifted it to his lips. “Olivia Colomar,” he said again. “Now if that ain’t the most beautiful name I ever did hear.”

Sombra pulled her hand away, but her smile and the way she giggled betrayed how much she liked the compliment. “Whatever, cowboy,” she said. “Just don’t go spreading it around, okay?”

“You’ve got my word,” McCree assured her, putting his hand over his heart before lying back down and pulling Olivia to him.

As she fell asleep in his arms, McCree smiled to himself. She had his word on keeping quiet about her name, but McCree was still searching for some words himself. He knew what this feeling was that was slowly blooming in his chest, and though he wasn’t sure now was the right time to say it, he knew that eventually, he would be able to put it into words.

For now, though, he would just enjoy what he had.  
  
“Good night, Olivia. Happy Birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
